


Kevin Keller imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Kevin Keller imagines from my tumblrs





	Kevin Keller imagines

· you tried to keep your relationship lowkey at first

· that only lasted about a day until Kevin went around telling all his friends you were dating

· “look at how hot my boyfriend is”

· Kevin is all about pda

· he will kiss you no matter where you are or who is there

· playing dnd with him until all hours of the night

· he surprises you with how into it he gets

· his dad heavily enforces the bedroom door remains open at all times rule

· movie marathons

· dates at Pop’s

· Kevin posts about you on social media all the time

· going to his wrestling matches

· going on runs together

· he loves wearing your clothes

· “is that my jacket?”

· “yes and you’re not getting it back”


End file.
